


Neku-centric Drabbles

by AshinRain



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshinRain/pseuds/AshinRain
Summary: Changing this from just joshneku prompts to Neku-centric drabbles. Some drabbles will be dark and some will be lighter.Warnings and ratings may change as drabbles are added. Also spoiler warning, it’s recommended to have beaten the game before reading this!





	Neku-centric Drabbles

#1 prompt  
Forehead touching, forehead kissing.

Joshua shot him. 

The last thing he got to see was that smug look through testy eyes. He felt his body collapse, and he heard gasps from Shiki and Beat. It sounded as though someone was yelling for a moment before being cut off. 

He tried to pick himself up, but all he could do was was slightly move his body. It was barely noticeable. 

But he felt his body being moved into a sitting position. He saw the purple eyes of someone he thought he could trust. But no, Joshua was his murderer, twice now if we count this shot. Of course he looked full of himself. In the end he won. 

Neku couldn’t figure out why he wasn’t erased yet. Why didn’t joshua just let him die. 

Joshua got closer to his forehead with his head. Only just touching his head. He was starting to feel light headed. His senses weren’t as good as they normally were, thus he didn’t feel the hand slip into his hair. 

He was really starting to feel the effects of blood loss, though he didn’t think he was losing blood. He didn’t feel any, but he honestly couldn’t tell. 

Then, he felt something touching his lips. His eyes widened, his body tensed up in shock. Joshua smirked into the kiss. Biting Neku’s lip, forcing his way in. Neku got out of his shock and tried to pull away but just didn’t have the strength to do it. 

His body just lay limp under Joshua, as he pulled away panting. 

Joshua looked very pleased, he stood up above Neku. While Neku felt his vision start to fade. 

“See you soon...partner…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope this little ficlet thing was good. I don’t publish the stuff I write normally but I thought this would be something fun to do! I will eventually write out some more prompts, hopefully more dark ones. This one was just meant to be kind of sad. I hope I wrote it well, though it’s like 3am for me and I should probably go to sleep soon lol. 
> 
> If you wanna talk about joshneku and just see awful shit posting here’s my tumblr:  
https://raidiantwalker.tumblr.com


End file.
